It's Wintertime
by FioJen
Summary: You just want to head outside, but when you felt the first snow touching your feet your plans change. Involving messy bed-hair Sam, grumpy Dean and a Zombie-Coffee-Lacking Kevin. Our well know Castiel plays a part as a man, who just lost his angel-powers. This is an Imagine . POV is the character you choose to be :)


You were sitting in the kitchen, awake for a long while, as the boys finally decided to show up.

Sam was having a really messy bed-hair, Dean was mumbeling to himself, while Kevin just walked straight to the coffeemachine, moving slowly, head sunked between his shoulderblades behaving almost like a zombie.  
"Where's Cas?" you asked, jumpin of off the counter and stretching your aching back.

"Still sleeping"

You huffed. For real? Castiel promised to go shopping for grocerys with you. To be honest he was in charge, since he had eaten almost all of the grocerys yesterday after he had slept for two days. Becoming human is not always that simple. Castiel was not used to the circumstances and needs of himself yet and was getting really moody lately, almost as if he had his period.

You snickered at this thought and the boys just threw you a quick, annoyed glance.

"So, where's the breakfast, Y.N.?" Sam asked. "Well, not here, that's for sure." Sam smiled tiredly "I can see that!" "I will go shopping then. Make sure that Castiel does not eat any leftovers till I am back!"

As you grabbed your jacket and the keys to your old car you heard a scream in the background " _Don't forget the pie_!" "As if I ever would Dean!" "Pie. Not that cakeshit Sam brought along last time he went shopping." You laughed at that memory.

Sam had been totally proud to manage to grab some cake in the stores and was confused as Dean had simply thrown it to the ground and literally stomped on it. You know that Dean really could tell the difference between cake and his pie, a thing Sam would never understand.

You hummed a christmas song as you climbed the stairs to the door. Yes, Christmas was still over a month away, but you really liked it, so why bother waiting? You stepped outside but after a second of your feet touching what was suppossed to be the ground jumped back with a small hiss, nearly falling over the banister. You looked at your feet, which were covered in a thick white layering now. To be sure, what it was you glanced outside and saw that everything was covered in a really big layer of snow. You jumped out of exitment and ran down the stairs, past the boys which looked out of the kitchen in confusion

"Is everything alright Y.N.?" You did not answered them, instead ran up to Castiels room and entered without pounding and throw yourself on top of the ex-angel. Said one opened is eyes in fear and rolled over so he was on top of you. Before you could say a thing or do anything against it, he held his angelblade against your throat.

"What are you doing Y.N.? I could have killed you!" Castiel said as he recognized you. You just looked him in the eyes "I did not thought about that" "Apparently. You can not do these dangerous things all the time Y.N." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Then he held put his hand and pulled you up "See, I am sorry Y.N.!" You smiled "You do not have to apologize. It should be my turn!" You ruffled through his hair, a habit you had picked up lately and Castiel did not seemed to mind it.

Then you remembered why you had woken him up. You casually grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Castiel stumpled upon his sleepingclothes, which were way to long for him, but he had refused going to shop new ones. He asked you what your intention was, but you kept quiet, pushed him along and past the boys again, which looked even more confused this time. "Why are you pulling me, Y.N.?" "To get you with me Cas!"

Castiel laughed his tiny akward smile "Well, you know that I am perfectly capable of walking on my own?" You did not even took the time to answer him, instead you opened the door and shoved Castiel outside before jumping after him.

Both of you landed onto the white, soft snowlayer, weting your clothes in a minimum of time. Before Castiel had the chance to protest or get inside again, he had a big bunch of snow on his head "If you smile a little instead of giving me a deathly glare, you would look like a Snowmen Cas!" Castiel shook his head and combed through his hair with his fingers "A what?" "A Snowmen" you took in the former angels look "You have never heard build a snowmen?" as said one gave you a questioning glance you added "Let's build a Snowmen." "A what?" "A snowmen!" "A what?" "Can you not hear what I say? Oh, or are you uncomfortable with the gender? We could also build a snowwoman!" You smiled down as you got up and got the snow dusted off of your clothes.

"I don't understand that reference. And why should we build a men Y.N.?" "A Snowmen Castiel. It is not a real men or woman. It is a thing build out of snow and you add a carrott as a nose and stones or coal as mouth and eyes." "And this is supposed to be ...?" "Fun…just fun. Come on, let's try it!" You stopped Castiel from saying anything and lifted him up instead. You started to make a tiny snowball to roll in the snow and to get bigger. "Just follow my exmpample." Cas did as he was told. A little time went by and your ball has gotten really big. You looked at Cas. His one also got a nice rounded ball "You can stop now. Mine is the base. The ones on top of it needs to get smaller"

"Oh, Y.N.? Did I made it right?" You take a longer look at him. You had to smile. He was a mess. His sleeping clothes were totally soaked, his cheeks had a pink taind and his hair was covered with snowflakes. "Yes, you did very good so far, Cas!" He smiled his big smile at you. "Let's continue"

As the sun set higher your snowmen got a figure. As it was four big balls high you decided to stop, before it all crumbled to the ground "We need to get him a face" You turned around to face Cas, but you was greeted with just air. You heard footsteps in the snow. Castiel came into your view again, his arms full with stones, branches and even a mushroom. "Is this usefull?" You just nodded, shocked and continued to watch as Castiel started to hum a song you could not recognize and gave the snowmen two round, brown rocks as eyes, the mushroom became the nose and he got a big smile made of more rocks. The branches were added to the sides, supposedly as arms. "Is it finished Y.N?" You walked up to him and took your scarf down just to lay it over the snowmens head down to his neck. "Now it is finished"

Castiel clapped his hands together "Y.N., this is really fun. Let's build another one" You noticed his slightly purple fingers and his almost bare feets, exept for the socks. "No, I think we should get inside. It is really cold out here." "But…" Castiels gaze faced the ground "Just get yourself another choice of clothes and then we go shopping for breakfast" "And afterwards we can come out again?" You smiled as he beamed up again "Yes, certainly. Maybe we can get a slide somewhere around here." "A what?" "I will explain later" Both of you got inside and were greeted with the boys, sitting in the great hall, awaiting you. "What about breakfast Y.N?" asked Kevin, looking a little less like a zombie. Coffee really has it's good aspects. "We will drive into town now Kev." "You both will get sick. I will not take care, that's for sure" Dean said, as he walked of into the libary, mostly to get a morning-drink.

After Castiel and you changed clothes, you were about to close the door to the bunker and head over to your car as you heard a shout downstairs "Don't forget my pie!"


End file.
